


I can be your Hero

by Quirky_Sunflower



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Book Spoilers, Character Death, Dark, Depression, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hero Complex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Loss, Loss of Trust, M/M, Recovery, Secret Identity, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trauma, Trust Issues, Uneasy Allies, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Sunflower/pseuds/Quirky_Sunflower
Summary: In the city of Santoff Claussen there exists a small unknown hero, Jack Frost, trying to prove to the world his powers can be used for good. He gets a lucky break when the popular hero group, 'The Guardians', want him to join...or was it? Especially, when the number one villain, The Nightmare King, also takes an interest in him and his ideals.





	I can be your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME!
> 
> This specific story is inspired by adelaide rain's ROTG superhero story au on fanficion.net. We also drew a lot inspiration from Sky High, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Danny Phantom, and Marvel comics. 
> 
> Heads-up in case anyone goes digging. Currently there's more chapters of this on Fanfiction.net, we recently got an ao3 account so we are doing catch up on here. However, I wouldn't recommend reading ahead because we are reworking the a lot of the chapters. 
> 
> I tried my best to include as many tags I could think, there will definitely be more added in the future. 
> 
> Ready, set, let's do this! Superhero AU Time!

_Dear Jackson Overland,_

_We would like to extend our hand in offering you an invitation to join The Guardians. This would be a trial period were we can determine where you would fit best on our team. We can negotiate terms if you wish to accept our offer. Please call us or stop by our main building. It took us a while to find you but we hope to hear from you soon!_

_Best Wishes,_

_The Guardian’s Management Team_

 

A twinge of anger sparked in him as he wrinkled invitation in his hands, there was no way in _hell_ he was going to join _'The Guardians_ ' even if they were a first-class hero agency. Dragging his feet through the old wooden door frame of his single bedroom apartment, immediately tuning out the loud music that was playing from the room above. As he entered the kitchen his eyes shifted to the large pile of bills on his counter. Brown eyes darted back down to the wrinkled paper in his hands.

He didn't have much of a choice.

 

...

 

Soon a shock of white hair, hidden by an oversized blue hoodie was knocking on a massive oaken door, a cheery wreath hanging upon it even though Christmas was months away. Nicholas St. North, the Guardian of wonder, was known for his... _particular aesthetics_. An exceptionally hairy man stuffed within a disheveled suit opened the door, replacing the offending decoration in his line of sight. The newcomer raked disinterested eyes over the others lean frame, pausing to take in the almost comically large staff in his possession before beginning to close the door.

Blue eyes widened momentarily in shock, “Wait- I have an invitation!” he protested, his bare foot pressing against the wood.

A delicate face surrounded by a halo of auburn hair peeked around the burly man, grey eyes shining above a pleasant smile. "Hello Jack! We were expecting you!” The man grumbled, waltzing out of Jack’s line of sight once more. ”That’s Phil, don’t worry about him. He doesn’t say much. I'm Catherine, to put it simply I’m in charge of managing things around here for The Guardians. Come in, come in!" She stepped aside and waved the blundering boy in.  
  
Jack looked at her warily, "Uh, huh." he managed, stepping inside. His hesitation was soon forgotten as he gazed around him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Sure, Nicholas St. North had the whole Christmas Santa Claus theme going but this... this was amazing and ridiculously excessive. It was literally everything a child would have ever dreamed of if Santa Claus was actually real. Brightly lit Christmas trees of varying sizes were placed everywhere, small trains chugging merrily by with a high pitched whistle, while tinsel dripping from everything seemed to dance in the fluctuating light. Glancing up he even saw mistletoe, wait... A blush spread quickly across his pale cheeks as he looked uncertainly at Catherine, belatedly realizing that she was very pretty to say the least. However, she didn't pay any mind, simply talking about The Guardians and their history with not even a glance in his direction. Jack couldn't help but let out a sad sigh in response, he had no chance did he?  
  
Strolling through the corridor he heard powerful footsteps treading with a purposeful stride. Surprise stealing over his features he saw one of the top ranking heroes Toothiana. A flutter of nerves rushed through him upon seeing one of the few guardians that had ever been kind to him. With her colorful feathers fluffed and head raised she smiled at the two. "I'm glad to see the invitation has reached you, Jack Frost," she had an almost playful edge to her smile. “Your teeth seem pearly white as ever.” Her large, radiant bird wings were folded delicately behind her back, being too large to fly in this space. Her long slender twin swords sheathed at her sides, ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice, she didn’t have the moniker of a warrior queen for nothing. Jack couldn't help but gape, unable to form a single word, let alone a sentence.  
  
Catherine chuckled, "We have to see more of the place, we'll be in the meeting room soon." To which Jack nodded along quickly, a bit star struck.  
  
"Well I will see you both later then." she nodded, continuing on her way past them.  
  
Jack whispered in awe, "She's so cool!"  
  
Catherine laughed lightly as she dragged Jack along to show him more.  
  
Eventually they stopped before another set of large doors, the auburn haired woman didn’t pause for a moment before pulling it open and ushering Jack in. This would be the first official meeting he had with them all if he decided to stay- The first thing his eyes landed on upon entering was a furrowed bushy brow, Bunnymund... Rolling his eyes Jack sighed wondering if all of this was worth it. They had a bit of a history with each other.  
  
A large, robust man in a heavy red coat stepped forward, with a jolly smile and open arms. "HELLO JACK FROST!" Jack was a bit surprised at how much his voice carried, but then realized he should have expected it from none other than Nicholas Saint North, the leader of the guardians.  
  
Toothiana touched North’s shoulder signaling that she would talk, "Welcome Jack, I’m glad to see you accepted our offer. I think you will make a great addition to our team." Her voice was strong but considerably softer than North’s booming baritone.  
  
"Unlikely..." a distasteful voice muttered.  
  
Jack turned his head looking to where he was sure it came from, Bunnymund. The large rabbit sat at the table in his usual green overcoat with his fuzzy paws crossed. "You're the one that asked me!" Jack hissed. The atmosphere rapidly turned dark.  
  
"You're more a villain than a hero, mate." Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "What kind of hero reacts like that?" Before he could continue golden sand wrapped around and covered his mouth, much to the others distaste.  
  
Blue eyes widening in surprise as Jack found the small golden man that had been easily hidden behind North. Sanderson Mansnoozie, aka The Sandman, aka the number one hero. His hands rapidly moved through a series of signs that Jack had an extremely hard time following. He could only understand a few words like 'Hello, my name is', what he assumed was Sandy, and 'What is yours?'  
  
Jack slowly signed in return, 'Hi, nice to meet you. My name is J-A-C-K .' The golden man smiled and clapped happily in response.  
  
North chuckled, "Sandy can hear perfectly fine. I am sure he would appreciate your learning though." Jack smiled with a new found determination to learn it. Once the pleasantries subsided they launched into going over many schematics that ultimately bored him to no end, all that really mattered was that he could help people and pay his bills. They decided that Jack was to train regularly with The Guardians and go on a couple easier missions as a sort of trial run.  
  
Once that was finally decided he was dismissed to the attention of Catherine and another woman, she was larger than him with a chocolate brown undercut and matching eyes. Her outfit actually looked cool and Jack was pretty sure she could kick his ass too.  
  
"Seriously? You're going to wear that?"  
  
Jack gazed around in confusion before realizing she was talking to him. "Um...what?"  
  
"That get up, you can't wear that if you're going to be a guardian." She stated, looking almost annoyed.  
  
Catherine sighed, "Jack this is Cupcake, she designs the outfits for the team."  
  
"Yup. Someone's gotta do it," She grinned grabbing Jack.  
  
"But I love my sweater." He whined.  
  
Making him strip off the bulky hoodie the brunette rapidly took his measurements with a tape measure she seemingly pulled out of thin air. With a flourish she was through and sent him on his way with a wave of her hand, saying she'd have something in a couple of days.  
  
In the fading light of day Jack left the workshop and quickly walked back to his apartment, trying not to draw attention. However, upon arriving at his door his good mood completely fell away leaving him with a sick feeling in his gut. There taped to his door was a slip of paper with large black letters reading **'EVICTION NOTICE'** . Ripping down the paper he walked in, apparently after calling his landlord he had a week to move out or they would get the police involved. The only person he could think to ask for a place to crash was Jamie. They’d been close back before moving into the city and he’d always been kind, there was no doubt he’d help if Jack asked. Retrieving his phone from his pocket he pulled up the others contact info, just staring at it for a moment before returning it with a sigh. He didn’t want to be a burden of Jamie, he was still getting used to all this just as much as Jack was and he didn’t want to put a strain on their friendship.  
  
As it was the week went by slowly and painfully. He trained a couple of times with The Guardians but with little success. Unfortunately, Bunnymund and him clashed almost constantly and Jack was pretty sure they would simply kick him out at any moment.  
  
With the end of the week upon him and nowhere suitable to go he grabbed his backpack full of meager belongings along with the little money he had and walked out into the night. He simply wandered the city in hopes of finding a safe enough place to pass out.


End file.
